characterxdlol23fandomcom-20200215-history
Updates 31/05/2017
⚘Name: Robinchirp (Robinkit, Robinpaw, Robinchirp) ⚘Gender: Female (She/Her/They/Them) ⚘Age: 26 moons (As of 01/06/2017) ⚘Status: Alive ⚘ Breed: Norwegian Forest Cat ⚘Mate(s): Falconwing, Cyansun ✯Founding date/Basic information✯ Robinchirp was created in 2015 when Sighingoflion founded RiverClan. She started off as a young apprentice without a proper backstory, and moved through the ranks, eventually becoming the deputy of Patientstar, and later, leader. After RiverClan disbanded, Robinchirp was inactive until TropicalClan came around, and I used her again as an apprentice for the short time the Clan stayed up. Her most recent appearance is as Riverstar's deputy in RowanClan. ✯Personality✯ Robinchirp stands up for what she believes is right, as she is a very outspoken and proud she-cat. She's loyal and protective to her family and friends, she'd do anything to take care of them, even if they are furious at her. Robinchirp is logical, she refuses to focusing on being pessimistic/optimistic. ✯Previous Clans✯ Robinchirp was born to Arcticstep and Snowpetal, she's the sister of Rowanpaw, Nettlesting, Silkflower, and Dovekit. She lived for the first few moons of her life beside a river, learning how to fish and hunt like any other cat who resided in the same area she did. Soon, Arcticstep left and Snowpetal couldn't take the stress, giving Dovekit and Robinkit to a group of cats called RowanClan. She grew up there with her friends, Hadespaw and Timidpaw, participating in the great battle against Dauntless and TropicalClan, their cold attitudes sparked hatred in her. Robinchirp spent a few moons in TropicalClan and brushed up on her training, before leaving and becoming a loner. She wandered into Riverstar after TropicalClan disbanded, she shared her compassion for his loss, before he told her that he's making a new Clan, RowanClan, and asked her if she'd like to join. She accepted and became deputy after Tigerdusk and Flamewhisker stepped down. ✯Family Genetics✯ Robinchirp is the daughter of Arcticstep and Snowpetal, she is the oldest out of the litter that consisted of Rowanpaw, Nettlesting, Silkflower, and Dovekit. Robinchirp originally met Falconwing, they fell in love instantly. After a few meetings, they produced a litter of kittens; Faithfulpaw, Creamkit, Emberforest, Cardinalwing, and Pinefall. Creamkit was stillborn and Faithfulpaw drowned during her apprenticeship. After the tragic events, Robinchirp broke it off with Falconwing and wished him the best. A few moons later, a tom named Cyansun joined RowanClan, and Robinchirp felt surprisingly attached to him, always defending him and spending most of her time with him. When Emberforest, Cardinalwing, and Pinefall became warriors, Robinchirp gave birth to Sereneheart and Vinepaw. ⚘Name: Pallidkit (Pallidkit, Pallidpaw, Pallid??) ⚘Gender: Female (She/Her/They/Them) ⚘Age: 4 moons (As of 01/06/2017) ⚘Status: Alive ⚘ Breed: Norwegian Forest Cat Mix ⚘Mate(s): None ✯Founding date/Basic information✯ Pallidkit was born as a rogue, not knowing who her real parents were, she was adopted by Exoduspath. She was the runt of the litter, her pale fur sticking out against the creams and browns of her adopted siblings. She's always been very quiet, which created quite a few arguments revolving around her. ✯Personality✯ Pallidkit is completely quiet, she doesn't bother to reply to anyone except Exoduspath, as she puts her complete trust in her adopted mother, remembering how she's been there for her ever since she was a kit. She prefers to avoid crowds and confrontation, hating loud noises and petty arguments. ✯Previous Clans✯ Pallidkit has only been in and known TropicalClan since she first opened her eyes. ✯Family Genetics✯ Pallidkit's real family remains unknown, but Exoduspath takes care of her, and she enjoys the company of Turtlekit, Heatherkit, Angelkit, Mintkit, and Buzzardkit. Exoduspath has taught her how to fish and climb, showed her around the territories, and protected her, while her adopted siblings tried to help her open up to other cats more.